


Birthday Present

by salaadmonster



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Casinos, Collars, Couch Sex, Creampie, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub Play, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Facials, Handcuffs, Leashes, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Use of Real Names, all the other characters are there for like a second sorry lol, bottoms communicating, dream is kinda drunk lol, dream is kinda the boss idk, dreams birthday, george in lingerie, george works at the casino, mentions of karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salaadmonster/pseuds/salaadmonster
Summary: The birthday boy needs a birthday gift.- i changed the title lol -
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 378





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I loooove dom!George and sub!dream shut up 
> 
> ALSO light warning ig? i use a mix of real/persona names but it's mostly real names. If you're uncomfy with that you might not wanna read this (• ▽ •;)

Clay and his friends had taken him to a casino in Las Vegas for his birthday. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind for celebrating his birthday this year, especially since his work had been eating him alive in the last few weeks. His boss, Zak who ran the casino they went to, had him practically running the whole joint to prepare him for a promotion. It wasn't like he was complaining, but it was definitely stressful. 

Still, the night was fun and he especially liked getting free, endless drinks due to just being in Zak's presence at the casino. But at some point in the night, when everyone had gotten drunk beyond the point of consciousness and all dispersed into different parts of the casino, he knew they were too spent to keep partying. 

Clay knew where to go though, with the drunken state he was in and the absence of his friends to keep tabs on him. He'd just have to find George. George was an employee at the casino and he held multiple roles on all the floors. Clay couldn't count the number of hours he worked in two days on both his hands. He was a waiter, a dealer, a host, a dancer, and a private showman. 

The only thing he didn't do was the cleaning and cooking. Of course, he couldn't do the bouncing or security work either. He was a tiny man, short and slim and too clumsy for his own good sometimes. 

He knew it would be hard to find George, especially when he didn't know what time it was and it wasn't like he had a compass pointing to his location. First he looked on the top floor which was where the lounge and Zak's quarters were. The lounge wasn't open for guests, only employees and higher ups in the casino business. It was pretty much a giant recreational room that acted as a mini casino minus the crowds and paying absurd amounts of money.

When he checked, he found his friends Sapnap and Karl playing strip poker. They were such hopeless romantics, a couple of "no homo" guys who were too awkward to say anything too direct but willing to do shit like that. Needless to say, Clay threw a few jokes at them which made them both blush so bright their red faces put the colorful LED lights to shame. He left them to argue that their sexuality and masculinity hadn't been challenged and walked to a staircase leading to the next floor down. 

Clay stumbled to the bar on the second floor which was the closest to his office. It also happened to be the bar that George tended most of the time if he wasn't busy on the ground floor serving food or dancing in the black light rooms. He figured it'd be a good next spot, because he definitely wouldn't be able to find him on the main floor if he wasn't up here. 

But luckily for Clay, he spotted the Brit almost immediately among the crowd of people at the bar. He looked to be sweating a bit, like he had just gotten done running. It was possible he just finished his shifts downstairs and got to bartending just as Clay arrived. He didn't mind though, it wasn't the first time he had seen George sweaty and disheveled. 

"Here comes the birthday boy," George's voice flowed into his ears teasingly as Clay sat down at the edge of the bar. He was a well known face around the casino and George knew he didn't like much attention from strangers when he had a bit to drink. He preferred to be presentable, clear in the head and able to hold his balance. So far, all he saw were guests but that still didn't mean no one knew exactly who he was. There were a few framed pictures of him scattered around the casino, courtesy of Zak commissioning an artist to make stupidly good paintings of him and some of the other bosses as a gag a year or two ago. 

"How'd you know?" Clay asked, half wanting an answer and half trying to hide the fact that alcohol was severely altering his ability to do small talk. 

"Oh, you know, Nick, Karl and Quackmister were running around shouting it to everyone earlier," George laughed, but he sounded winded. They both shared a knowing, sympathetic glance.

"Sounds like him. Now, don't you have something to say to me?" Clay rested his head in his hand, making sure to add that charming smirk at the end of his question just to make George flush. And of course it worked because George looked to the side as he occupied himself with wiping down the already spotless countertop. 

"Happy birthday, Clay-" He rolled his eyes, "have you had fun today? I saw you and your friends running around a couple hours ago while I worked on the main floor." It was Clay's turn to blush now. No harm in some childish banter every once in a while, but the fact that George saw him made him feel awkward. At the same time, it made him squeal internally at the fact that George was watching him earlier. George did so many things to Clay that no one else could.

"I think my night could be a bit better," Clay knew exactly what he was doing, what he was insinuating. Not even the alcohol could stop him from flirting with George so flawlessly. 

"How's that?" Judging by the glint in George's eyes and the playful smirk on his lips, he already knew the answer. This was why Clay absolutely loved George. They just clicked, they had this connection like no other. So willing to drop anything at any moment to be together, to make love and love each other. It drove the man mad. 

"I think that-" Clay tapped his fingers on the bar like he was making them walk with each word until they landed on George's knuckles. They were warm and red, completely opposite from his usually freezing cold hands. He could feel George tense up at the contact and it made a spark flare in his chest. "-Maybe, we could run off together," Clay lowered his voice and leaned in just so he could be closer to where he desperately wanted his lips to be. "And have a little fun." 

"Well," George's voice had a bite in it, a tone that had enough strength to make Clay shiver, "Good thing I was already planning on giving you a little present later tonight, baby. But I can give it to you right now if you'd like?" Clay could already feel his pants getting tight. Just wondering what George might have in mind for his birthday present was making him shake with anticipation. He could kill him for all he knew, but Clay was hopelessly in love with George and willing to do anything for the man. 

He'd never say that out loud though.

"I wouldn't wanna get in the way of your work," Clay slurred with a dopey smile on his face, already knowing damn well that they'd be all over each other in the next couple of minutes. He enjoyed playing hard-to-get though, mostly because he figured it would be effective in getting George riled up. 

George just hummed, but he giggled almost threateningly at Clay. "Ant can take my shift, I just came up here to see if I'd catch you. But if you want to wait, I don't mind the extra tips in my pocket." 

They never broke eye contact and leaned in so close to each other that their noses were nearly touching. Clay loved the feeling of George's breath fanning his face, that light hint of whiskey hitting his senses and overwhelming his mind. 

"The lounge is being occupied by Sap and Karl right now-" Clay whispered. 

"Your office is always free isn't it? Don't think I'd forget about your couches and hidden gadgets. I can make do in there, love," George tapped his index finger on Clay's nose and rose from his position on the counter. He slapped the cloth he was holding across Clay's shoulder and turned to nod at Ant who had been watching the ordeal for the last few minutes. Ant gave him a knowing smile and went back to work with no questions. "Go unlock your office, big boy. Make sure to keep the lights dim."

George didn't have to tell Clay twice. He immediately shot up from his seat and began walking down the hall leading to his office. Fumbling with the miscellaneous items in his pocket, he eventually found his keys and nearly dropped them on the way to his office several times. The second he unlocked the door and pushed his way through, he did as he was told. 

Clay snatched a remote in one of his desk drawers and adjusted the light in his office so it fit the mood. A pale yellow tint painted the room, completely different from the vibrant colors of the casino just outside. He made sure to shut the blinds on his window behind his desk that overlooked the city of Vegas. It was just perfect, he couldn't wait a single moment longer for George to arrive. 

Then, the creak of a door and the fast click of a lock alerted him and he whirled around to spot the intruder from the other side of the room. It was dark, but he could identify the small, curvy frame of the man he loved from a mile away. 

"Sit down at your desk and be a good boy for me. I need to get some things from your storage unit, open it for me please, baby?" George's voice was lower than usual, so quiet and seductive that Clay almost had to do a double take. But he heard him and he knew George didn't want to wait for him to register his words any longer than he needed to. 

With a simple nod, Clay pressed another button on the remote that he held and it opened a closet door near the entrance of his office. George let out an ominous chuckle once the doors opened and he began digging through the hidden unit. Sounds of rattles and shifts rang through the room and pounded into Clay's head. It made him fidgety, he just wanted George in his arms, lips on his neck and hips pressed impossibly close. 

George appeared in front of Clay's desk once he broke out of his thoughts, finally presenting his revealing outfit in all its glory. Pink lace underwear did close to nothing to cover his crotch that was clipped to garters and attached to thin thigh highs. A matching lace bra highlighted his nipples and milky skin. The sight had Clay drooling. He had to adjust himself in his office chair to see George better. 

That was, until he noticed the leash, collar and fluffy handcuffs dangling from his hands. Despite his lack of sobriety, Clay pressed his back into the leather chair and tensed his shoulders. 

"Oh, don't be pouty, Clay. This is your birthday present. I promise I'll be nice, okay?" George reassured. They both knew Clay was indifferent to playing the submissive role before anything happened, but he was all for it once they started. With the addition of alcohol flowing through his veins, Clay was even more stubborn about this. It wasn't like he could hold the dominant role in this state anyway, but he pursed his lip and looked to the side regardless. 

George tsked, making Clay's heart rate spike, before he gently set the items down and placed his hands flat on the desk. He leaned his weight on his arms until he was nose to nose with Clay. A smirk appeared on his face when the drunken man let out a worrisome exhale. 

"Dreamie-" Oh, how he loved that name on George's tongue. "-This is your night, your birthday. I'm here to make sure you go to fucking heaven under my control. I'm not gonna punish you, baby, I'm doing this to make you feel good, to make you feel numb. I want you to forget your name by the end of the night," George whispered seductively, bringing a hand up to Clay's face and scratching the stubble under his chin. 

Clay, forgetting every little worry and alcohol fueled anxiety, leaned into George's warm touch. He wanted so badly to kiss those peachy lips, they looked soft and fuzzy. It could've been the intoxication, or it could've been the red tinted glasses he wore whenever he looked at George and remembered every desire he had for the Brit. 

"Are you ready, Dreamie?" 

"F-Fuck, yes…" Clay practically sobbed. 

"Then let's take off those handsome clothes of yours, yeah?" George giggled, climbing over the desk and sitting on his knees in front of Clay. He began to tug at the blazer, throwing it behind him and quickly unbuttoning his shirt underneath. Once his freckled chest was exposed, George licked his lips and hummed. 

"You are so fucking hot, Clay…" George breathed and Clay sighed with content. 

"You make me absolutely fucking crazy," Clay replied, his eyes roving over George's body like he was a precious statue made of diamond. He was fidgeting in his seat, his hands flexing and unflexing with a need to touch and grab and hold and tug. Anything that meant he could drag his fingertips along that silky skin hidden through beautiful lace. Thank god they got enough funding for strippers and dancers in the casino a few years back. Otherwise, he may not have been able to see George in clothes like these.

"Let's go to your couch, Dreamie," George swung his legs out from under him and crossed one over the other. He snatched his neck tie and tugged harshly, making Clay lurch forward until George's lips were level with his ear. "I can tie you up there and then we can get started," to add effect, George licked along the shell of his ear and kissed the side of his head. 

Clay shuddered, hot breath tickling his neck and the scent of sweat mingled with shampoo and whiskey entering his body. He held back the urge to just grab George, pull him into his lap and pepper kisses all over him. 

George took the items from the desk in one hand and, with the other, led Clay to one of his office couches to the left of the room. With strength he wasn't aware of, Clay was lazily tossed onto the couch. He slouched over in dizziness, the quick movement making his world spin. George threw the items towards Clay's feet and climbed on top of the man. 

Straddling his hips, George dragged his hands up and down Clay's torso and made sure to swirl his thumbs around his sensitive nipples. He licked and sucked and bit around his skin, marking what was his with tiny bruises and glistening trails of saliva. Short breaths barely escaped Clay's mouth as the feeling of George's teeth sinking into his chest and stomach created bursts of adrenaline in him. 

"How are you feeling, baby?" George whispered, finally bringing his face up to Clay's and kissing around his jaw. Going down to his neck, he took his time breathing in the scent of faded cologne and painting his throat in bite marks. Clay found himself sighing with pleasure. This was already heaven. 

"So fucking good…" Clay whispered. "Please, kiss me… wanna kiss you so bad…" 

George smiled warmly as he detached himself from Clay's neck and massaged his face softly. Slowly but surely, he closed the gap between their lips and Clay couldn't have been happier. He was hungry and desperate, he tried to let George know just how bad he wanted him by biting his lip and growling. 

"So aggressive… I love it when you're like this," George said as he reached behind him and grabbed one of the gadgets he brought over. Clay almost forgot about the handcuffs and collar but at this point he didn't even care. He was just happy to have George so close to him, that lace lingerie and those thigh highs highlighting every feature of him so beautifully. 

"Hands above your head, big boy," George commanded in a gentle voice. It was almost quiet enough to eliminate his accent, but not quite. Clay obeyed and put his wrists together so George could cuff them easier. Once he felt the fuzzy restraints around his wrists and heard the click of a lock, he felt heart skip a beat. He tugged on the handcuffs a couple times just to make sure they were secure and quickly noticed George's mischievous grin. 

"All good?" George asked. 

"All good." Clay replied. 

They immediately went back to smashing their lips together in a fight for dominance. Tongues and teeth clashed as the sloppy make out session ensued. Clay's alcohol stained breath was enough to make George's patience run thin despite the control he had over him. 

Clay whined when George pulled away to grab the last few items in his collection. He gulped at the sight of the collar in nervousness and excitement. Was it really _that_ necessary? Sober Clay might have been happy to try this out, but drunk Clay was fairly skeptical. 

"Clay, baby. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," George told him as he secured the collar around Clay's neck and hooked the leash on the ring. He gave it a light pull and giggled when Clay jerked forward for a second, his eyes widening in shock. Pushing himself up in a sitting position and rubbing his ass against the tent in Clay's pants, George peered down at the man on the couch with a lust filled gaze. Clay's eyes met his with just as much passion and desire. 

"George…" Clay whimpered. His pants had gotten frustratingly tight over the last few minutes. 

"Yes, love?" George cooed as he situated himself further between Clay's legs. He ran his hands up the navy blue pants and hooked his fingers around the belt loops. The already noticeable bugle instantly grew in size, begging to be released from its suffocating cage. 

"Undress me," Clay rasped. 

Without saying a word, George smiled and quickly got to work unbuckling his belt and tugging his pants down. Once they slipped down to his knees, Clay kicked off his dress shoes so his pants could be pulled off with ease. George began to trail feather light kisses down his stomach, his breath ghosting over every sensitive spot he knew. He made sure to massage his thighs and hips to add to the sensation. 

"F-Fuck, George, please-" Clay grasped at the air, the handcuffs limiting his every move. He wanted to card his fingers through George's hair and force his head up and down on his cock. 

"I'm taking it slow tonight, baby. Just be patient and relax," George dragged out his words in a calming voice as he curled his fingers around the waistband of Clay's boxers and teasingly pulled them off. As his erection sprang free, Clay sighed and pushed his hips upward. He didn't feel like waiting or taking it slow. He needed relief _now_.

"Shh, hunny," George patted his thigh, "let me give you your present properly." Clay gasped when he felt a hand fondling his balls and a warm, wet cavern surrounding the tip of his dick. 

Whatever wasn't in George's mouth was being stroked in swift motions. He swirled his tongue to trace the veins on Clay's dick and hollowed out his cheeks just the way he liked it. Clay was wriggling under George's grasp, fighting against his restraints and moaning soft curses into the musty air. He bucked his hips up into George's mouth and made him gag against his length. 

George popped off his dick with a harsh gasp and looked up at Clay with glossy eyes. His lips were already raw from the aggressive kissing earlier, but they had become redder and swollen now. It made Clay hornier, needier. 

"God, fuck-" Clay groaned, "you're so fucking hot when you choke on my dick." 

George smirked and tugged at Clay's leash, forcing him to sit up slightly to face him. He kept one hand on the reddening boner to stroke it as he began to speak. Immediately, every ounce of Clay's dominance left him and George picked up his pace, a mix of saliva and pre-cum coating his proudly standing dick. 

"That's right, Clay. Just relax, let me take care of you. Forget everything around you. It's just you and me in this room. Nothing to disturb us, no one to interrupt. You're mine tonight and I'm yours… always and forever." The smaller man pulled on the leash again until his mouth made contact with Clay's collarbones. He began to bite and kiss around the area, still focusing on jerking him off at the same time. Clay's mouth was in a constant "O" shape and he was beginning to feel that familiar warmth boiling in his stomach. 

"George- I'm gonna-" 

Before he could finish his sentence, George stopped everything he was doing. Clay watched him in disbelief as he tried to raise his hips in the air to get some type of friction. Of course that failed, much to his dismay. 

"Not so soon, we still have stuff to do, okay?" George giggled, bringing his head down to kiss the tip of Clay's leaking dick. Tears were already pooling at his eyes and his cock twitched for attention. The stimulation was gone too soon yet seemed like it never even started. 

"George… need you… need you so bad… I wanna cum," Clay slurred, his voice deepening with each word. He could see George visibly shiver. 

"Oh, you'll be cumming alright. Nice and deep inside of me, just let me put on a show for you first," George lifted himself up and slowly shifted his underwear so it allowed his own erection to spring to life. He arched his spine and threw his head back, hands reaching up to play with his nipples and run along his abdomen. 

George slowly brought one of hands down to his hard dick, working it tauntingly slow. His chest rose and fell with each staggering breath while he pleasured himself. 

Clay could only watch in amazement and want as George touched himself. The fluffy handcuffs were a horrible reminder that he couldn't do anything in this situation and the collar was enough to prevent him from picking his head up all the way. Even with the arm of the couch behind him, Clay was ready to complain about not being able to see George in all his beauty. He whimpered to get his attention, like a baby crying in their crib. It wasn't uncommon for him to get fussy when he was drunk, and he knew he'd never hear the end of it when he woke up the next morning. 

"Baby, baby," George quickly cupped Clay's face to calm him down. He lightly brushed his fingers over his prickly cheeks and peppered kisses around his lips. "Just calm yourself, you're with me. Be patient and I'll give you your full present, you've been so good, love."

Clay's dick was weeping and his hips were stuttering. The second George went back to his little performance, Clay was beyond desperate. 

A bottle of lube was pulled out of a crevice of the couch from behind a throw pillow. When George began to squirt some on his fingers, Clay was more than surprised that he had forgotten about the lube and condoms scattered around his office for instances exactly like this. George ignored that look of shock on his face, figuring it was the alcohol, and placed the lube back in its hiding spot when he popped the cap back on. 

As soon as he rubbed the lube against his fingers to warm it up, George snaked his hands behind his back, stiffened his body and sucked in a sharp gasp of air. Clay could already tell what he was doing to himself, but he wanted to see. He wanted to see those slender fingers dragging against his hole, the pink muscle puckering and stretching around the digit. 

When he started to get lost in his thoughts, George grabbed the leash again and gave it a quick jerk. Clay met eyes with the smaller man for a moment, hunger clouding his multi colored pupils. 

"You'll get what you want, don't worry. I said I wanted to take my time with you," George chuckled, pride sinking into his brain as Clay groaned with sexual frustration. He was practically foaming at the mouth at this point. 

After a few more agonizing moments of watching George stretch himself, he retracted his hand from behind him and put his fingers up to his lips. He licked along his lube coated hand, having gone so deep that it made his knuckles shiny. 

"Flavored lube?" Clay winced at the sound of his voice. It was breathless yet so full of emotion. 

"Vanilla. A little ironic, isn't it?" George laughed. 

They both shared a tender moment of giggling before going back to the task at hand. The air around them was thick and Clay's impaired vision was making the dim lights multiply. Not to mention the uncomfortable boner touching George's thigh. 

"I'll give you 2 options, since it's your birthday and you should decide what happens-" George twisted the leash around his wrist so the length would shorten. It was a play on words seeing as Clay's hands were bound above his head and he wore a collar like a dog. It was arousing just as much as it was humiliating. But he loved it all the same. 

"What are they?" Clay finally asked. George only grinned. 

"We can do a 69, I'm already stretched and you're already hard as a rock. Or, I can ride you," George leaned forward. "All-" he pulled the leash again, that jingle of metal clanking together taunting Clay. "Night-" he pressed his forehead to Clay's. "Long." He smiled evilly. 

_As if any of that is a bad thing. Oh. It's my birthday. That's right._

"Your choice, baby," George whispered, licking Clay's bottom lip before sucking it between his teeth. Clay half growled and half moaned. He would never admit it, but the idea of being used as a service top aroused him to the core. Just as George enjoyed playing the role of a cock sleeve, he loved to be a meer dildo to him. Perhaps that was another reason why they just seemed to click with each other, they both loved being used like toys. 

"Ride me, Georgie," Clay sighed and began to grind his hips into George's. The pressure in his lower stomach was beginning to feel close to bursting, like a single touch to his dick could send him over the edge. Even if he came too early, he knew George wouldn't stop until he reached his own climax. Over stimulation was always their unspoken goal if they didn't cum at the same time. 

"On it." 

George reached behind him to grasp Clay's dick which twitched at the warmth surrounding it. He guided it until the tip was teasing his slick hole and took a deep breath before going any further. The leash was still loosely wrapped around his wrist and a light bulb seemed to turn on behind his skull. 

"If you can make me cum before you, I _might_ untie you and let you touch me. But nothing else, got it? And you need to be good," George said, tugging on the leash so hard that his knuckles turned white. Clay nodded, snarling at the slightly uncomfortable position of being lifted off his back. He already felt out of breath and his dick was barely slipping past George's rim. In an instant, George slammed his hips down until his balls were flush with his ass and they both moaned in unison. 

"F-Fuck, I forget how big you are sometimes-" George cried. As he took a moment to adjust, Clay stole this opportunity to observe the man on top of him. The sweat on his forehead making his brunette hair stick to his skin, the chapped lips that had just been wrapped around his dick minutes before and the red tinted fingertips with stubby nails digging into anything they could hold as George took all of him in. All of that on top of the lingerie he wore was making Clay's sobriety come back to him just a tad bit. 

_Fuck. I love him._

"You feel so good in me, Clay-" George managed to groan, beginning with a moderate pace and never letting go of his leash. "So big, so perfect for me. My ass swallows you up, fuck… you're so big… I'm yours, Clay. I'm yours forever-" George's words would definitely be enough to make him cum. 

Shocks of pleasure ran through his dick and overwhelmed his senses. The feeling of George's walls hugging him so tight and warm was exhilarating. Up and down. Up and down. His speed gradually increased, the sound of skin slapping together and sticking with sweat, filling their ears and blocking out the muffled music from the casino. 

Clay clenched and unclenched his fists, the veins in his arms popping out as he grabbed at the air. His breath was taken away as he watched George bounce with such elegance and expertise. The way he circled his hips occasionally, tugged on the leash to balance his weight and moaned each time his dick was engulfed by his ass. He could see his legs beginning to shake as he kept going and he got an evil idea. 

He started to move his hips to the best of his ability in sync with George's bouncing. Immediately George picked up on his scheme but didn't stop him. His shouts of pleasure got louder and the white knuckle clutch on the leash got tighter. 

"C-Clay-" George choked on his own tongue. 

"Y-Yes, baby?" Clay did his best attempt at a smirk, but he was too deep in bliss to make it look good. 

His plan had failed when he felt George sink all the way down, pressing his thighs against his hips and pulling extra tight on the leash. He forced them to make eye contact with each other and glared down at him. All the power, the pride and courage was drained from his body. 

"I thought you were enjoying your present, Clay. I don't mind cutting it short, leaving you here tied up and begging for release," George's words were dipped with poison. He clenched around his dick, an unexpected sensation of pleasure racking through Clay's body as he erupted with a string of curses. "Look at you, bending to my will. Your dick is aching inside of me, I bet I could go down one more time and you'd be filling me up. I can feel it throbbing, I could flick it once and you'd cum." 

Clay watched him with tear filled eyes, his arms beginning to feel sore and his stomach tight with tense muscles. He could already sense George's impatience, he was itching to continue. 

"Stay still and let me do the work for you, love," George whispered, and without warning, started up again. Up and down. Up and down. But faster and much, much harder. The skin on his thighs quickly turned red and shiny as George worked his ass on Clay's dick. Clay threw his head back and arched his body so far that his hair tucked into the corner of the couch. The firm grip on his leash forced him to stop at a certain limit, but it didn't prevent the overwhelming shocks of ecstasy from persistently coursing through his veins. 

"Mm, that's right. The noises you make are so pretty… Don't hold back, Dreamie," George moaned as he moved his freehand to grab onto Clay's hips. The touch burned and sizzled and it was making Clay want to scream with pleasure. 

George's relentless pace was beginning to be too much for Clay to handle. Everything all adding together, the drunkenness and George's words and movements, made him extra sensitive and he felt close to losing it. He didn't even care that tears were running down his face and his open mouthed smile allowed saliva to trickle down his chin. Sweat made his forehead sticky and the back of neck irritatingly ticklish. 

"You're so fucking sexy. Holy shit," George said breathlessly. "Let it all out, baby, I'm not stopping." 

And he stayed true to his word, forcing himself down harder than before and shouting with each thrust. He removed his hand from his hips to press in the middle of his chest. That pit in Clay's stomach was boiling over and he couldn't contain it anymore. There were too many sensations going on, too much fogging his mind in a haze of sex and desire. 

"FUCK! GEORGE!"

With a drawn out cry, white spirits exploded from his dick just as George slammed down on him. The warm liquid coated George's walls and his softening erection. Buried so deep inside of George made a cozy home for him to enjoy his uncontrollable climax and to slowly come back to reality. However, George had yet to stop his bouncing and his dick was already picking itself up again. 

"You fill me up so good, Clay. Sh-Shit, I love it when you cum inside me," George reached down to start pumping his own dick, "you don't even wanna stop, do you? Even after you came? You're already getting hard again, I can feel it, you can never get enough of me, huh?" 

Clay could only babble and moan incoherent words in response to George. He felt too weak to resist the handcuffs binding his wrists or to even move his hips in sync with George's bounces. The stimulation on his dick was too much and too little at the same time. He didn't want the feeling to end even though it was overstimulating.

"G-George…" Clay spat out, the word draining his energy more than he had anticipated. "I want… I want to touch you…" he managed. He wasn't even sure George heard him. 

"Are you sure?" George teased and removed his hand from his dick to rake his fingers down his chest. He slowed his bounces but put more strength into them. "You're already feeling the best of me right now." That only made Clay's bubbling frustration intensify. 

"It's _my_ birthday-" Clay argued. Luckily, it was enough for George to stop what he was doing with a defeated scoff and unshackle his wrists. 

The smaller man gave him no time to recover from being tied up and promptly continued at the merciless pace he had set. Clay pulled his arms down carefully and placed his hands on top of George's thighs. His garters left indents in his hips, far more painful and sexual than love bites. 

By this time, Clay had completely come down from his first orgasm and was hard as a rock once again. His muscles were too weak to even be tense, desperately needing to hold onto something yet having no energy to actively seek it. All he could do under George was whine and moan and beg for more. 

"You wanna come in me again? I can feel your dick throbbing, going so deep inside of me-" George sighed as he slammed himself down particularly hard. "I'm milking you so fucking good, huh?" Clay nodded, grinding his teeth together in agony and pleasure to keep himself from yelling out. He didn't realize George wanted an answer and was quickly alarmed by a tug on his leash. 

The sight of George might be enough for him to cum again, but he still took the risk and lifted his gaze upwards. George was touching himself again, faster this time, the pre cum making his dick glisten in the dim light of his office. He could tell he was close with the strained look on his face and the way he arched his back. 

Clay took the initiative and grabbed hold of his cock, swatting his hands away and pumping him faster than his current pace. Immediately George reacted by jerking forward, pulling Clay with him as he kept his grip firm on the leash. He made sure to flick his wrist and brush his thumb over the tip as he stroked George into oblivion. 

"Dream- Fuck!" George cried as he finally came. He painted Clay's hand and lower stomach in white as he slammed himself down, too distracted to keep himself up. Clay watched in satisfaction as George shook vigorously in his grasp, every muscle in his body tightening in the midst of his climax. No sight could top George reaching a mind blowing orgasm from Clay. The image had been so ingrained in his mind that his intoxication couldn't even prevent him from taking a mental picture. 

"I love you… so much…" Clay whispered. It seemed like a phrase to whisper in this situation. 

"We're not done, baby." George had already regained his composure, choosing to ignore his shaky legs and uneven breaths. 

He hopped off of Clay's dick, much to his displeasure, and tucked himself between his legs again. Clay looked down just as George wrapped a hand around his dick and started to jerk him at lightning speed. Without expecting the sudden stimulation, his second orgasm was quick to start boiling in his body. His mind wasn't working fast enough, he wasn't sure what to do with himself as pleasure overtook him. One of his hands found a part of the couch to hold onto while the other met his mouth so he could bite his index finger. 

"F-Fuck… holy shit- George… slow down-!" Clay yelled but his prayers weren't answered. George's hand showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. Then, he took the first half of him in his mouth and made intense eye contact as he swallowed his dick. The feeling George's tongue swirling around his tip and running along the veins on his cock were enough to send him over the edge. 

"FUCK!" Clay shouted as another electrifying orgasm shot through his body and out of his dick. His mind went white and his eyes rolled back into his head as he arched his back. It was really beginning to hurt with how much his spine curved tonight. 

George allowed the explosion of saltiness to enter his mouth before pulling away. Some of his cum landed on his face and in his open mouth, a perfect scene for a porno if they had been recording. If he hadn't cum twice that night, Clay might have gotten hard again. High sex drive and good stamina were definitely good qualities, but it had its faults when he was drunk. 

"I've never heard you get that loud before," George said, swiping the cum off his face and stuffing it in his mouth. He made a show of swallowing it just to impress Clay. And impressed he was, albeit drained and slightly loopy.

"You know I love it when you take control." 

"Well, at least I don't have to take suspicious days off because I keep 'spraining my back' whenever you're on top-" he used air quotes sarcastically and rolled off of Clay to tuck his dick back into his now stained underwear. Clay peeked downward and saw some of his cum running down the back of George's thighs, a hint of pride seeping into his poisoned brain. 

"Days off means more time I have to be with you," Clay muttered, sitting up on his elbows to get a better look at George. He felt like he was going to pass out at any moment but he didn't care. As long as he at least got George to give him _that_ look that made his heart flutter every time they had sex. He always did it. And he was pretty sure it made up for the days knocked off his lifetime from the alcohol he consumed on a regular basis. 

And there it was. George cocked his head to one side and dipped it downward, rose his eyebrows just enough to make an indent in his forehead. In this playfully scornful expression was an implication of fond annoyance. It never failed to make his heart leap to his throat.

"The last thing I need is more time with you." 

"Why? Is it because you can't keep up with my sex drive?" Clay teased. 

"No-" George shook his head. "You're too hot." He got off of the couch to rummage through a nearby drawer for a towel of some sort. Clay sat up completely now, disregarding his aching body's desire to sleep. Insecurity began to well up inside of him, but he blamed it on the alcohol. 

"And-" George continued once he arrived back on the couch with a napkin and began wiping off the stains on their stomachs. "I might fall in love with you. More than I already have." 

Immediately, Clay smirked at that. He winced slightly when the napkin touched his softened dick. His left knee kicked up in repulsion and George patted it comfortingly. Then the sensation was gone and Clay looked down to see George cleaning his behind. He laid down on his back again, staring at the ceiling.

"Is that a bad thing?" Clay asked. He wasn't really thinking. His mind was foggy and his will to stay awake was running on a thin thread. 

"You're drunk, baby." George threw the well soaked napkin in the trash and came back to lie next to Clay. The warmth from his small body was welcoming as he graciously took him in his arms. He hated that phrase, _you're dunk_ , it made him feel like he couldn't be taken seriously. And maybe he shouldn't, especially when intoxicated, but that just made him more defiant. 

"Is it though?" Clay could already feel the exhaustion overtaking him. His voice said everything, it was quiet and raspy and full of uncertainty. But George just smiled against his bare chest, tracing bite marks and muscles with a delicate finger. 

"No. But you won't remember that," George seemed faintly disappointed but emotionless. "Did you enjoy your birthday present?" The topic was changed quickly but Clay couldn't keep up and went with the flow of conversation anyway. 

"Yes. Of course I did. Anything with you is amazing," Clay hummed in satisfaction. He massaged George's back gently, intricately avoiding the lace that covered it. 

"Good, good. That's all that matters…" 

Clay turned his head to the side, only to be met with a mess of brunette hair, and pressed his lips against it. George tensed up under him, but relaxed when he breathed against his scalp. An odd silence filled the room but neither of them bothered to acknowledge it. 

"We should do this at my place next time. I think a bed is better than a couch." That piqued George's attention and he took his head away from Clay's chest to scowl at him.

"You've never invited me to your place before, you always wanna do it in the lounge or somewhere risky…" he could practically _hear_ George's eye roll. 

"Well, I think it's time for that to change."

"You're so fucking drunk, just go to sleep," George tucked his face into the crook of Clay's neck and sighed. Clay didn't have the energy to argue and quickly fell asleep with George snuggled into his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think this idea would end up so long and take forever to finish but whatever JSNZNZN


End file.
